Moonlit Rose
by Lunaly
Summary: A promise to a certain detective from a certain moonlight magician. EVENTUAL KAISHIN! It takes place after Conan turns back into Shinchi.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah... this is just really, really random ^^;**

**Sorry about that...**

**And just to let people know, this **_**will**_** eventually be Kaishin.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, Kaishin would be canon. Seriously.**

* * *

"Kyaaaa!"

Shinichi jerked awake. If that wasn't an effective wake up call, he didn't know what was.

Shortly thereafter, he heard a rather persistent pounding on his front door.

'_It's probably Sonoko, I don't know any other girl who can reach that pitch... or be awake this early, and __**still**__ reach that pitch._'

And, lo' and behold, his deduction was right on the money, as when he opened the door, Shinichi was greeted by the sight of a beaming Sonoko and an amused-looking Ran, a slight blush on the latters features, and her eyes taking quick glances at..._oh_.

There laying on his porch, were a bouquet of roses of different colours.

'_Well, that__** would**__ explain why Sonoko is screeching like a banshee so early in the morning..._'

Before he could continue his thoughts, Sonoko's eager voice broke through, "So, do you have any idea who they're from? Details, Shinichi, you need to give me details!"

Both Shinichi and Ran looked at their friend, looking as confused as confused could be.

"Huh?"

Sonoko sighed, "Do I really need to spell it for the _both_ of you?" They both looked at her sheepishly, well, Ran did anyway, Shinichi looked as blank as he usually did when he needed to deal with Sonoko, _especially_ before he'd had his morning coffee. She sighed again, "The geek here has a secret admirer!"

That brought forth to totally different reactions.

Ran was happy for her long-time friend. When Shinichi had come back, they'd both quickly come to the realization that the chemistry between them no longer existed, and had, somehow throughout the three years Shinichi had been gone, gravitated towards a more familial-type of love, like that of a brother and sister, than that of potential lovers.

Because of the sudden switch, Ran had a sudden flood of admirers from their school, and, as any other over-protective brother, Shinichi was quick to chase off anyone he considered unworthy of her.

Shinichi on the other hand, was completely floored. Any other time, mostly later in the day and _after_ he'd had his coffee, it wouldn't be all that surprising, and he might of actually came to that conclusion himself, but, like I said, it was _early_ and Shinichi still hadn't had his morning coffee.

While Shinichi was still gazing at Sonoko, shocked, a thought occured to Ran.

"How do you know that he has a secret admirer?"

Both Shinichi, still somewhat shocked, and Sonoko, looking very smug, turned to look at her.

"Well, why else would anyone leave him roses? Unless of course Shinichi has been hiding something from us," here she threw a suspicious glance in Shinichi's direction, "and besides, the number of roses he was sent says it all!"

Ran and Shinichi looked at their, doubtedly sane, friend, each looking bewildered.

Shinichi decided to speak, "And _how_ would you know that I had a secret admirer from the number of roses that they sent me?" He looked almost scared to know the answer. Almost.

She huffed, "I'm not surprised a mystery-otaku like you wouldn't know." Shinichi twitched, "Anyway, if someone sends you thirteen roses, it means that the receiver has a secret admirer."

She said this all very matter-of-factly, as if what she had said was common knowledge to everyone, and she couldn't believe that he'd asked.

Ran cut in before Shinichi could retaliate, and no doubt cause another epic argument between the Great Detective of the East and the #1 Kaitou KID-sama Fan Girl, "Rose colours have different meanings, don't they? What do the ones Shinichi were sent mean?"

Shinichi seemed aghast that Ran was actually genuinely curious. What happened to the tough Ran who broke concrete trying to beat him to a pulp when he needed her?

Sonoko grinned, "Let's see~ there's one orange rose, they tend to mean enthusiasm, desire, and fascination. Two burgundy roses mean unconcious beauty," here Shinichi blushed darkly, "Three lavender roses mean," Sonoko sent Shinichi a mischievous look, "Enchantment and love at first sight," the blush became darker, "Three red roses, of course, mean love or 'I love you' but they can also mean beauty, respect, sincere love, and courage and passion. And there are four white roses," Shinichi froze. White roses... "which mean purity, heavenly, and 'I am worthy of you'."

She grinned slyly at Shinichi, "It seems someone thinks quite highly of you~"

Shinichi unfroze himself and grabbed the bouquet from Sonoko-

'_When had she gotten it anyway?_'

And quickly retreated inside of his house, closing the door firmly behind him.

He distantly recognized Sonoko and Ran pounding on the door, Sonoko seeming outraged as she ranted on about coming here so early in the morning in order to drag him shoppong with them-someone neede to carry their bags after all-and after that tuned them out.

Staring at the bouquet in his hands, more specifically at the four white roses arranged neatly in the middle, he couldn't help but remember the one person who was known to give him white roses whenever they seemed to meet.

"_Tantei-kun~" a smooth, alomst seductive, voice purred from behind the panting detective._

_Shinichi spun around only to be faced with a beautiful white rose and ,shortly after, a softly smirking face that was much to close for him to be entirely comfortable._

_He gasped as a chaste kiss was planted on his lips by the moonlight magician, who jumped backwards afterward to avoid being hit with a soccer ball. A soccer ball that had been kicked by a panting, and now blushing, detective._

"_What was that for!"_

_KID's smirk seemed to turn a little more fierce._

"_What? It's only fair."_

_There was a slight tic in his favourite tantei's eyebrow. "And how do you suppose that?"_

But... he couldn't have meant it...

"_Well, you stole my heart, it's only fair that I steal yours in return, don't you agree?"_

Right?

* * *

**Ta-da! :D**

**I'm actually quite proud of this, as this _is_ my first kaishin fic, and I **_**am**_** a kaishin fangirl.**

**And Sonoko seems the type to me to know random information like rose colour meanings and such :) As long as it pertains to romance somewhat, at least ^^;**

**I might add to this, I'm not entirely sure, probably just whenever I get the urge to... Maybe... It might just stay a oneshot for the rest of eternity... eh.**

**For some reason I don't really think their all IC... especially Shin-chan and KID-san... and kind of Ran, though she really didn't talk much in this... ^^;**

**Though I'm oddly proud of how Sonoko turned out...**

**BTW, all the info I got about the rose meanings is from www(dot)rkdn(dot)org/roses/colors(dot)asp**

**Anywho~ R & R!**

_ -__**Kuro Genkaku**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm actually updating! YAY! :D**

**Now! On to the Kaishin-ness!**

**...After the disclaimer, of course.**

**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapter.**

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Kaito sniffed, rubbing his nose irritably. He'd been sneezing an awful lot these last few days.

'_Maybe Tantei-kun is thinking about me~ I wonder if he liked the roses?_'

"-to! Kaito!" A mop to the back of his head forcefully ejected him from his thoughts of his Tantei-kun.

He crouched to the ground holding his head where Aoko's mop had made contact.

'_That's right, I'm with Aoko right now... But did she need to remind me so painfully?_' Kaito thought as he whimpered.

"What are you planning BaKaito?" Aoko was giving me this really suspicious look, '_Exactly like Hakuba's_." I noted idly, maybe they had been hanging around to much lately, I'd have to look into it.

'_Uh-oh._'

*WHACK*

Kaito was lying face first on the ground, two large bumps protruding from his head, and Aoko was standing over him, one foot on his back and her mop lodged over her shoulder, giving her the look of a samurai of old.

And no one even bothered to stop and look at them, which most would consider odd, seeing as this had all taken place in the streets.

It spoke volume's about their daily schedule when no one even bothered to make sure Kaito was alive or not anymore.

"What. Are. You. Planning?" Aoko had this fierce look in her eye, and, almost subconciously, people started giving them an even wider berth. Sometimes, it was no trouble to tell that Aoko and Nakamori-keibu were related.

Kaito pouted, turning his head to look up at his best friend, "What makes you think I was planning anything?"

Aoko looked down at him, a deadpan expression on her face, "You've been quiet ever since we left your house, of course your up to something!"

'_Uh, oops?_'

"So? What are you going to do today? Turn Hakuba-kun's hair neon pink again? Co-"

"Uhh, Aoko?"

"-ing to switch Takami-sensei's hair piece with a cat? Because I swear, if yo-"

"Aoko~"

"-dy pulp! You're already in enough trouble as it is wi-"

There was a slight twitch in Kaito's eyebrow, "Aoko!"

"Huh?" She'd finally stopped her rant to look down at Kaito, "What?"

Now she looked kind of irritated at being interrupted.

He pointed at the clock tower in the distance, which was _just_ close enough so that you could see the time from their current spot, "We're going to be late."

Her eyes widened, and she quickly grabbed Kaito by the back of his uniform and started to run towards their school, dragging her childhood friend behind her all the way, "Why didn't you tell me sooner, BaKaito!"

And there was another rant.

Kaito sighed, '_This is going to be a long day... But I'll keep the switching Takami-sensei's hairpiece with cat thing in mind._'

* * *

**Uhh, ta-da? ^^;**

**I know, I know, no Kaishin in this chapter, and I'm eternally lame for that, but this randomly popped into my head, and I'm bored, and I can't get on the internet! Again.**

**I'm sorry it's so short but, but, it was all I could think of! D:**

**R&R please~! I'll love you forever if you do!**

**-**_**Kuro Genkaku**_


	3. Chapter 3

**FOR ANYONE WHO WAS WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**Thank LMeg9.20! I was stuck on how to write a mystery- and this **_**is**_** a Detective Conan fanfic, so it **_**must**_** have a mystery- and she gave me the idea to write it in an incredibly vague way that will hopefully satisfy everyone! :3**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**And on with the story!**

* * *

Why did all the psycho's decide to live in Beika? Was there some sort of memo that he'd missed at some point?

Shinichi sighed and flopped down onto his bed, which was far more comfortable than it had any right to be. Especially when it was- he snuck a glance at the clock on his bedside table-

3:56 AM.

_I have to _wake up_ in_ _about 3 hours, and I still have to write my essay for English on the use of pronouns(1)- curse the idiots who kept using them wrong enough for the teacher to actually assign an _essay_ to explain it- , 20 math questions, and I still need to write the conclusion for the lab we did in Chemistry. Shit._

He really hadn't meant to be out so late, but when he was walking home from school with Ran and Sonoko, Megure-keibu had called, and well, when presented with a case, of course he had to solve it.

_But I never thought that you could actually kill someone with three tooth picks, some string, and a hair brush(2)._

He wasn't quite sure whether the fact that criminals were getting more inventive in their crimes was a bad thing or not.

_Oh well_, he thought, heaving himself up off his bed- which really was too comfortable- and over to his desk_._

He had work to do.

* * *

"You look like crap."

Shinichi twitched.

"I'm well aware of that, Sonoko. You _really _don't need to remind me."

He'd only managed to get about an hour of sleep, but it was better than nothing.

_Thank Kami-sama for coffee._

Ran's worried face appeared in front of his as she stepped in front of him, nearly causing him to walk straight into her.

_Note to self: Reflexes are crap with only an hour of sleep and a coffee booster._

"Are you sure, Shinichi?" Ran's motherly voice broke through his thoughts, "You don't look well. Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Just to be on the safe side, Ran pressed the back of her hand onto her longtime friends forehead, only moving slightly away when she was absolutely _certain_ that Shinichi didn't have a higher than average temperature.

_She'll make a great mother some day_, Shinichi thought absently.

And she would. Even when they were little, Ran had always shown very strong mothering qualitites, doing everything within her power to help her best friend- or anyone, really- when they were injured or sick.

_Of course, she'll have to find someone worthy enough of her first. Who knows who she'd be with if she didn't have me to weed out the bad ones._

Not that Ran necessarily had bad taste in men. Just the opposite, really. But sometimes his best friend could be too naive for her own good, and unfortunately, some people actually tried to use that to their advantage. Cooking up some sob story, believable enough to trick her, but _just_ sad enough to get her sympathies.

_Some people are really despica-_

He bumped into somebody and the thought ended.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was go-"

Staring straight back at him was a face identical to his own.

* * *

**(1) I actually don't know what a pronoun is ^^; Which is probably really sad considering my age-which I am not telling anyone, it's a secret- but it's true. I just used the first word that popped into my head~**

**(2) I don't know, so don't ask. I was listing off random house hold items. Come to your own conclusion about how it was done. If you do, I'd love to hear them, so just send the details in either a review or a private message- if you want, that is-** **'kay? :)**

**Er, Ta-Da?**

**I know it's not much, but it's something right?**

**And if it makes anyone feel better, I already have an idea for the next chapter! :D That's always good, right?**

**GUESS WHO THE STRANGER WITH SHINICHI'S FACE IS! GUESS, GUESS! XD**

**If anyone finds anything wrong, like a spelling mistake or something, just tell me, ok? I'll fix it as soon as I'm able to.**

**Don't forget to review, please~ Even if you absolutely hated it from the bottom of your heart!**

**. . .**

**Well, maybe not if you hate it **_**that**_** much. . . .**

**And don't forget to thank LMeg9.20, who gave me an idea how to sorta-not-really write a mystery, which got this chapter started in the first place!**


End file.
